Darkness to Light
by Daphne Alexia
Summary: I Cato never thought that one person could change the way I saw think Prim was light while I am darkness. Rate T since it is a hunger games story Chapter 1 and 2 where change so please go and see the new ones
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games it is own by Suzanne Collins. I got the I idea by other stories about the pairing. Before reading some of the stories I read I would never have paired them together.**

 **I never thought that one person could change the way I saw think she is light while I am darkness.**

 **Chapter one**

Darkness is how my depression is no wonder the victor from district 12 drinks so much I lost my best friend in the games. Until I saw her blue eyes pierce into my hazel eyes. Then I found the person that will help me because of the twisted games during my victory tour. Since I am a little bit of a daredevil and to the capitol a bad influence they are sending me to district 12 at least I get a huge house.

Prim POV

They announced that they would send the newest victor to district 12. Just my luck he is going to living right next to use since my uncle is the only living victor he is my mother's brother. While everyone is busy I go outside with lady and start to sing a song that I found in a journal I wish that I could listen to the song being sung by the person that wrote it. Why does that 16-year-old have to come and rune everything my life is very peaceful but now I have to deal with a suck up.

 **Cato POV**

Since they will be decorating my house I have to stay with the victor for one whole week his one of his nieces is my age almost she has long blond hair and blue eyes the other has brown hair and gray eyes. Let's see how much fun I can have. Once I get there the drunk dude and a young girl is there with him the girl said that she is Primrose and that the other blond is her uncle. He takes me to where I would be staying and left. A while later I got bored and hear someone sing it was Primrose.

 **Prim POV**

Thanks to my sister I was forced to go with my uncle to met the boy and show him to his room once I did that I went to the leaving room and started to sing the lyrics to the song I made up no prince is going from anything no matter how it gets cause I do not want anyone to hurt me no who it is I will not let them win. No prince charming will set me free cause life is not a fairytale since not princess has there happy ending. Then I hear, "Will who know the girl could sing what else can she do I wonder." Why did he have to hear me? "None of your business golden boy why don't you go back to your room far away from me and stay there will you," I told him.

 **Cato POV**

Why that little girl who does she think she is. She will learn that she should not ever mess with me I should scare her back for how she treated me. Once I see she is gone I go and sit in the living room but get attacked by a cat. That little fur bag I wish I could get back at it but not I bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopeful people will like my idea for this story and I going to make one of them in modern day time period.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Prim POV**

I heard buttercup once I got down to the living room I saw a bleeding Cato with scratch marks all over his arms and his chest. I went to get the medical things. I him to take his shirt of once I cleaned his wounds I wrapped his wounds he did not say a word while I worked. Once I finished I was about to leave but I was grabbed by the waist and thanked by him then he leaved. When Katniss got home I told her that he was here and that buttercup scratched him on the chest and his arms she went to hug buttercup since she thought that what he did was okay and funny. Dinner was a bored until my sister saw Cato she asked him if a cat got his tongue he ate while glaring at her.

 **Cato POV**

That older girl is getting on my nerves with her actions until the Haymitch told her to be quit since he had a headache and he was annoyed. He then said, "Rose sweetheart go and get me my tea will you." Primrose is the one that goes to do as her uncle told her. She then tell him something and she leaves. After everyone else leaves I go to the library to see what they have but when I get there Primrose is sitting reading a book. I then cover her eyes with one hand and grasp her wrist she let out a scream until I uncover her eyes she then see it is me at starts to glare at me.

 **Prim POV**

After getting my uncles tea I ask him if I can go and take a shower so that afterwards I could go read a book. He said sure thing as long as I see early. After I shower I put on a light blue bra, a dark blue tank top shirt and some light blue short with my hair in a side pony tail. My uncle get some female victors to buy me and my sister clothes since we give him a piece of paper with our clothes sizes. I sit with my back to the door so I do not see that anyone was behind me until someone covers my eyes and that same person grabs my wrist. I was freaking out until I got the idea of screaming it then turned out to be no other than Cato.

 **Cato POV**

Once she see it is me I ask her to not scream if I release her. She asked me what the heck I was doing in there I told her exploring. Her face was inches from mine her lips seemed soft without even noticing I start to lean in until our lips touch they where soft but it only lasted two more second since she shoved me.

 **Prim POV**

Once he kissed me I pushed him away then I slapped his face is then go in shock. Although it does not last long until he grabs me by the waist and tell me to never do that again and that it was a mistake and to never talk about it. He lets go and leaves I then wished that I had stayed in my room to read instead of coming to read here.

 **Cato POV**

Why did I do that what is that girl doing to me. I would have never been sent here if Clove was still alive but she is not she was killed in the 74 hunger games.

 **So that is chapter two I was chapter 2 and please PM or review me to tell me who you want Katniss to be with Gale or Peeta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the two reviews. So hope that you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Katniss POV**

The only way that I can get out of going with my uncle Haymitch is by going out to see Gale since I was going to do that in the first place before that golden boy got sent her. Gale has been my best friend since I was little when I still lived in the seams before my father died. Afterwards Haymitch came to visit my mother like every week. Since he found out that my father had died he decided that we should move in with him. At first I was not very fond of that idea since I did not want to leave my home but I thought that it would be better for my little sister. She was very fragile back then but now she is stronger.

After I met up with Gale he gives me a small kiss on the cheek asked," You said that your uncle was dragging you to get that boy Cato from the train station." "Yeah but you know that I did not want to go so instead I told my uncle to take Prim since I would have sent death glares to him until he was out of my sight," I told him. After the walk he walks me home. Once I get in I see Prim and some blood on her hand. " Katniss buttercup scratched Cato on his arms and his chest," Prim told me. Wow the cat hates someone other than me will maybe even more.

During dinner I bug golden boy by telling him cat got your tongue. My fun is cut short my uncle. After Prim and golden boy leave he tells me, " Katniss sweetheart behave he is a guest here or I will get one of the girls to sent you pink clothes." Fine I will behave as long as I can keep my dark color clothes. Once I get to my room I shower and change into black pants, a blue bra, and a t shirt. Then I fall into deep sleep.

 **IN DREAM**

 **Gale with Prim and golden boy next to them. Prim then said, " You will never go back to that dark place ever again the games are over forever." "What do you mean by that?", I say. Gale was the one to answer, " The capitol is no more Catnip you never will have to face that nightmare again."**

 **END OF DREAM**

That was a nice dream and a nightmare at the same time. Cato better not ever touch a hair on my baby sister's hair because if he does he would wish that he was never born. I wish that the capitol did fall so that people do not have to go through the games ever again. The hunger games have destroyed many people's lives. My uncle would not be like he is now in day if the games were never created. My mother used to say that he was the sweets person in the world that defended her from anything and anyone. Now he is very drunk victor with a sour attitude or a bitter one.

 **Cato POV**

Why did I kiss that little girl? I can not get close to her because if I do they will use he against me. Her sister reminds me of Clove by how she looks but Primrose reminds my by her attitude some of the times. Clove slapped and punched a guy in the guts afterwards. The capitol cannot use anyone against me since my family was killed and so was my best friend. A twist is going to be added into the games for this year they have been saying that people cannot volunteer this year or something like that. I sometime wish that the capitol would be over thrown. I do not regret what I did in the games since it was either them or me. To me time was passing very slowly minutes felt like hours final after a long time I final drifted off to sleep.

 **IN DREAM**

 **" Cato you where having nightmares again what is wrong," said a female voice. " No I was just in deep thought," I told her. Now I look the age 16 again instead of 18. "I do not want him to come with me girls will be all over him and they will be trying to be my friend to be near him so no way," said Primrose. " Sorry sweetheart you are not going to get your way this time so just suck it up," said Haymitch. "Fine," said a angry Primrose as she stormed off.**

 **END OF DREAM**

 _ **So that is chapter 3 hope that people enjoy this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to post two or more chapters at the time most times that I update.**

 **Chapter 4 NEW HOUSE AND SCHOOL**

 **Prim POV**

 **One week later**

Since he kissed me I have avoided him. Luckily he is leaving today since it is the weekend I decided to do some research over the history of laws about victors being transferred into different districts other than there own since I want to find a way for golden boy to be sent back. The law said that the victor can only stay for a few months but if they marry a previous victor's family member they may stay until they choose to but the person that married them must go with that person back to the district. Oh no that means that I could be forced to get married with him. I will have to ask my uncle about this since it was written almost 75 years ago they might have changed that rule since then.

I then head to my uncle's office to ask him about that rule little did I know that I was being followed by someone. I asked , "Uncle Haymitch can I talk to you about something?" He responded by saying, "Sure thing sweetheart." I then asked him, " Is it true that Cato can only stay here for a few months unless he marries me or Katniss?" "That would be true but since he was sent as a punishment it does not really count but it could happen I am not very sure how but it could," responded my uncle. "Will at least I will not have to see him that much anymore since he is going to be away from me," I told my uncle.

 **Two Days later Monday**

My weekend was wonderful since golden boy leaved Saturday. Time to get up since we have school. I changed into into dark skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, white hunting boots, a dark hunting jacket with my hair in a messy bun. Katniss is wearing a similar outfit exempt her shirt is blue, she has on black hunting boots on and her hair is in a braid. Once I got downstairs I wished that I was still fast asleep. Once my uncle spots me he start to talk, " Good Rose you are here I have some news for you Cato is going to attend all of your classes from now on," my uncle told me. I replied by saying, "There is no way that that boy is coming with me all the girls will hate me more than they already do since you are my uncle now because golden boy is going to with me at all times and the boys are going to try to harm me because of him so he is not coming with me and you can not make him unless you want me to hurt someone in the process." "Sorry sweetheart but he is going with you like it or not so just stop complaining or else I will change all of your clothes and shoe," my uncle told me. I replied by saying, " Fine but I will not like it one bit." A angry Primrose as she stormed off.

Once I got to school everyone started to wonder what was the reason that the victor Cato from district two. Almost all the girls in my grade would wish to have golden boy with them but I wish that he would leave and never ever come back to my life ever. A boy started to say, "Will if it isn't the Primrose tell me would that boy hurt me if I hurt you?," asked the previous boy tribute brother. "No but Katniss and Gale will hurt you and I will not stop them since you act as if you are much better than everyone else," I told him. As the day went on I was on the verge of killing Cato since he was starting to get on my nerves even more my the second since he would not stop complaining because since he is a victor he does not need to go to school. During lunch several girl tried to act as if they liked me because of Cato how I wish that he would leave and never have to see him again as long as I live.

 **Next morning**

I changed into a similar outfit to yesterday except I am wearing a light blue blouse with a light blue tank top under it. Afterwards I checked to make sure that he was not here yet so that I could go and get so herbs that I need to stock up on. Since he was not here yet I went with Katniss while she hunted with Gale I would look for the herbs. Once we finished I went home to place everything into there location that they are keep in.

 **Cato POV**

 **ON THE DAY HE MOVED OUT**

I want to see here again but I could not bring myself to speak to her. When she went to speak to her uncle about how I could marry her to stay here if that old law worked like that. The good thing about having my own house is that I can have my own space I for some reason do not want that girl to go through the games.

 **FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

President Snow decide to sent me to school with Rose. She could be my ticket out of here or my destruction. A boy tried to miss with her to try to get to me but she has some spark inside that makes me think of clove even more.


End file.
